


Bright Eyes

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Bright Eyes [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Omegaverse, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: When his younger brother Matthew Williams is given a prophecy that their town will be destroyed, Alfred F. Jones and his closest friends -- Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy -- leave their small town to search for a home in the mountains, shown to his brother in a dream. Along the way, they meet others searching for a place to live without the constraints of a typical Alpha-Omega society. [follows a specific type of omegaverse, if you're looking for a lot of smut this probably won't interest you tbh]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Away on the Mountainside: Omegaverse Novel Glossary Meta & Behavioral Aspects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233595) by [Ricky B (littletoes101)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B). 



> This is specifically based off of the following metas, and uses vocabulary from both:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/1233595 and http://archiveofourown.org/works/1233595

**Chapter 1: The Dream**

Matthew was dreaming again.

Alfred could tell he was dreaming because of the way he twitched when he slept. The young Omega had started moving his feet and twitching his limbs a few minutes ago, and the spasms had only gotten more intense since then. Every once and awhile, his brother would gasp and open his eyes, only to close them again and go back into his dreaming state.

The Alpha watched, worried, for a few more minutes. Matthew had become known in their small town for his prophetic dreams, which came to him sporadically every few weeks. He would become fixated on them when they came, would run all around town talking about how “something was going to happen”, then something simple like someone’s dog dying would happen, and he would calm down.

Every time a dream came around, Alfred would watch Matthew to make sure he didn’t stop breathing or something, so he knew how simple it usually was. He would twitch a bit, shake, then wake up and babble to him about whatever it was he dreamed about. But this... this was much more serious. At points, Alfred wondered if Matthew was outright having a seizure with how strong his spasms were.

Just as Alfred was wondering if he should lean over and wake him up, Matthew jolted fully awake with a gasp. His breathing was ragged, but he was definitely awake now, lilac eyes open wide with terror. Absolute terror. A jolt of alarm raced through Alfred when he realized just how bad this had been, and he reached out to his brother. He had fallen asleep on the couch, and Alfred had pulled up a chair to rest beside him, and that was where they still sat.

“We have to leave,” Matthew said suddenly, attempting to jump off of the couch. He instead landed in a crumpled heap at the foot of the couch. Alfred leaned forward to help him up, letting his younger brother lean on him as his legs wobbled dangerously. “We have to go, to get out of here. Something bad -- something really bad’s coming.”

“Calm down there, sport,” Alfred said, a snort making its way into his voice. “We’re not going anywhere just yet, dude. Now will you calm down and tell me what’s going on?”

“The city’s going to be swallowed up by fire,” Matthew replied, voice in a low whisper. “I saw it, in the dream. Everyone was screaming, and running -- everything was on  _ fire _ . I tried to run, but there was fire  _ everywhere _ , everywhere we turned -- it was awful.” He sat down on the couch and put his arms over his head, as if trying to block out the memories of what had just transpired. “Oh Alfred, it was so terrible...”

“Sounds like it, but what makes you so sure this is gonna happen to  _ our _ town? Maybe it was just a bad dream,” Alfred attempted to soothe his brother, reaching out and stroking his shoulder. Matthew jerked away so violently Alfred was almost afraid he had hurt him at first.

“No, it wasn’t! This was  _ our town _ , I could tell! The buildings were on fire but they were recognizable.” Matthew frowned at the look on Alfred’s face. “You don’t believe me, do you?”

“Well, your dreams are usually half true,” Alfred pointed out mildly. “Like, maybe someone’s house’ll burn down or something. But the whole town?” He shook his head. “How would that even happen, anyway? We’ve had big fires before, but they’ve never turned the whole town to ashes.”

“But this one  _ will _ , and it’s going to happen soon,” Matthew stated strongly. “We need to get as many people as we can and  _ get out of here. _ ”

Alfred sighed heavily, and waved a hand at his brother. “Alright, alright, fine. We can go talk to some people tomorrow and see if anyone  _ actually _ believes the town is gonna burn down. If you can get two people to believe you, I’ll consider it.”

“Really?” Matthew perked up at that, and Alfred rolled his eyes.

“Yes, really. Now go back to sleep, it’s midnight.” Alfred got up to stalk off to his bedroom, now sufficiently satisfied that his brother wasn’t going to break his neck while he slept.

They had a long day ahead of them.


End file.
